My Dungeon and Dragons characters
by Badgerprince034
Summary: This is just for fun, just me creating backstories for my characters and I just want to share it with you guys, plus I could use them in stories
1. Jerald V1 & V2

Name: Jerald V1

Race: Black Dragonborn

Class: Druid

Subclass: Circle of the Land (Mountain)

Background: Hermit

Str: 14 (+2)

Dex: 14 (+2)

Con: 15 (+2)

Int: 10 (0)

Wis: 15 (+2)

Cha: 8 (-1)

Name: Jerald V2

Race: Black Dragonborn

Class: Druid

Subclass: Circle of the Shepherd

Background: Hermit

Str: 16 (+2)

Dex: 14 (+2)

Con: 17 (+3)

Int: 12 (+1)

Wis: 18 (+4)

Cha: 14 (+2)

Description: a Black Dragonborn wearing studded leather with a scimitar and herbalism kit on his belt, and a shield on his back, he has no tattoos or scars, he's pretty average when people think of a dragonborn just with black scales, but he also wears the ring of Spell Storing

Backstory: Jerald was hatched by a river in a forest, having no knowledge on what he is or his family he wandered around until he found a hollowed out tree, within the tree lived a Wood Elf druid, Jerald knocked on the door and asked if the druid could be his father, the druid responded by slamming the door, Jerald just walked around the tree and found out that he has acidic breath by accidently melting the hollowed tree in the middle causing it to collapse and kill the druid inside and opened the door, Jerald walked in and found the Wood Elf's notes and took them and learned to be a druid, he was raised with a High Elf Storm Sorcerer who was training a Tiefling Draconic Sorcerer who went by the name Skamos, one day when Jerald was practising his druid practices he found out he could summon animals his first one a brown bear by the name of Brownie then he summoned another one name Grizz, furthermore he found out his conjure animals created a pocket dimension in which his animals lived in call the 'void'

Real Life: Jerald was my first character whom I played D&D with my first time was, chaotic to say the least, I didn't get most of the game and kinda screwed up with Jerald V1 but I remade him and he's a bit better, but I do hold a fondness for him, as for the void it became a way for the DM to explain why Jerald left in game when I had to leave in which I always left early, but then I expanded on the void, idk if other DM's would be fine with it but in my opinion it's more of a story thing rather than something I can abuse or something since it follows the spell Conjure Animals, but oh well also the Tiefling will be explored since he is perhaps one of my favorite characters to play

**A/N well I decided to write backstories and other things for the D&D characters I've made and this was my first one, and being honest when I was told if I wanted to be a Dragon, Animal summoner I just went to being a confused boy to a human puppy in 2 seconds flat, also I didn't think much into his appearance since I figured he really didn't have many features to him except being a Black Dragonborn welp until next time**


	2. Skamos

Name: Skamos

Race: Tiefling

Class: Sorcerer

Subclass: Draconic Legacy

Background: Hermit

Str: 10 (0)

Dex: 12 (+1)

Con: 14 (+2)

Int: 11 (0)

Wis: 13 (+1)

Cha: 18 (+4)

Description: he has red skin, molten gold eyes, his horns are ram like, and he has red scales down his back and scattered down his forearms, he wears a belt with 2 daggers, and on his back there is a shortsword and a shield, he also wears the cloak of eyes, and two rings the Ring of the Ram and the Ring of Spell Storing

Backstory: He was born a Tiefling to Human Nobles name Lucifer, his parents managed to stop the townspeople from rioting to a noble Tiefling birth, he had a fairly hard childhood especially when his sister was born, his family ostracized him and friends were scarce due to his demonic heritage, but when his younger brother was born, he was born a Tiefling, which cause the townspeople to burn the castle in the middle of the night dragging Lucifer outside to watch it burn, when they were going to kill him he unlocked another heritage he has Draconic blood, Red Draconic blood, he burned all the people who were going to kill him all but one, which he walked towards Lucifer and turned into his true form of a demon, which turned out he was the one who placed the curse of Tieflings on his family, because they made a pact with his enemy a specific Red Dragon, Lucifer listened then he ran, he ran towards the forest and found two huts one with a dead Druid and one with a sorcerer, said sorcerer trained Lucifer, in which Lucifer grew to become Skamos

Real Life: this character was used for out of the Abyss, it was weird since he was a Tiefling with Red Draconic legacy for sorcerer but oh well it didn't matter, this character was practically the mental anchor to the rest of the group since they weren't the most serious group and possibly one of the most useful since he had fireball and several other good spells plus he was the only magic user other than a bard but even then she fought close handed, so yeah perhaps my favorite moment with him was using fireball at a high level fighting one of the demon lords

**A/N yeah this is back and idc if not many people read this, this is just me writing these characters backstory and I'll do one everyday because I enjoy it plus I might be able to think of what to do with my other two stories**


	3. Tuusk

Name: Tuusk

Race: Mammuthari

Class: Druid

Subclass: Circle of Amathema)

Background: Hermit

Str: 14 (+2)

Dex: 14 (+2)

Con: 13 (+1)

Int: 15 (+2)

Wis: 18 (+4)

Cha: 16 (+3)

Description: 9ft5 tall, black matted fur, demonic red eyes, a few scars dotted around, a leather strap across his chest with a shoulder pad on his left, tusks with three bone prongs from a boar, an elk, and a dragon talon, with a quarterstaff that curves at the top in a near full circle with an arcane crystal in the center tied by four pieces of rope two on top and two on the bottom

Backstory: Tuusk or just Tusk was born to a tribe of mainly druids with a few fighters, rangers, other magic users, and the off barbarians, while he grew up he trained to be a druid and as such every druid went to gain a companion, him being extremely prideful searched for a pseudodragon, and he did find one and of course like he thought it would he successfully bonded with it naming her Snowflake, while he grew older and more mellow, gone was his pridefulness due to learning it from Snowflake, he was reading in a section of the library and found a unfinished circle, which allowed for any domain to be bridged by druids, he learned everything he could and expanded on it choosing both the Undead (due to their unfortunate demise) and Monstrosities (due to them being ostracized due to something they couldn't control) and brought it to the attention of everyone, only to be exiled and Snowflake executed to fully show his removal of the tribe, as well as the unknown fate of his family and fiance, he swore vengeance for their unchanged ways and journeyed to someplace to show his discoveries to other druids, only to again find out he was an outcast and they burned the paper research but Tuusk still had the memory of the research, and thus began another vengeance on the list, he wandered learning, until a armored figure came called the Master of the Infernal Abyss came and recruited him, and gave him demonic blood, and he joined them only in hopes of his vengeance nothing more nothing less only based on a worded agreement between them both

Real Life: well this is a character that I am using for a campaign possibly loosely based on escape the bloodkeep, not entirely sure, but we haven't started the campaign yet but hopefully we will soon the race and subclass are homebrew from the dnd wiki and they are fairly balanced and pretty cool, I would recommend them if you want something different from the regular official races and subclasses, but yeah not much to truly say for this big guy from a real life point of view so I'll leave it here

**A/N nothing much I can say here but this character is something I did draw a concept for even though it's...bad it's not good, I wouldn't say it's terrible but it's bad, anyways so this isn't my popular thing on this website which is fine this is truly just Ideas for me and other people who want a similar backstory I guess, OH the reason the ability scores are questionable is because we rolled 4d4s and added them up in order so str, dex, con, int, wis, and cha and I got a 16 in cha so Tuusk could have nearly been a bard...horrible but he is an advisor so hey bonus alright bye**


	4. Alpis

Name: Alpis

Race: Satyr

Class: Bard

Subclass: College of Lore

Background: Outlander

Str: 16 (+3)

Dex: 20 (+5)

Con: 16 (+3)

Int: 15 (+2)

Wis: 13 (+1)

Cha: 20 (+5)

Description: 6 feet tall studded leather armor with short sleeves, gloves without fingers, holding a walking stick, with a short sword and shield on his back, with a belt and 2 daggers holstered, and a pan flute tied around his neck, his hair is brown with slight beard, and blue eyes, with curled horns, and a long devil like tail

Backstory: Alpis is a Satyr from the feywilds who is currently scavenging flesh, for the Cheox with in the center of the Feywilds, he is the oldest of 13 (12 now) and has inherited the Al name from his father Alkhan, he has also inherited the devil tail which cause a sort of second more murderous personality which comes out usually during combat mainly if he gets knocked out, but he is usually happy go lucky and tends to flirt with everybody and I mean everybody, and jokes about what his mom might be mainly being a dragon or a succubus, but his dream is to create his own family and have more kids than his father (yeah he thinks it's a competition)

Real Life: I created Alpis because in my old group we were playing a homebrew campaign that we didn't finish or got far in, but the few sessions I played him was fun because he was so upbeat and could talk his way out a lot plus his dexterity was high as his charisma because of combination of his ability score increase, a feat and a high roll when making the character, also the devil tail was just a concept I wanted to make and when I talked to the DM I explained but it was a fun concept and the DM did allow it, and there is nothing much to say about him

**A/N and that's that sorry about not uploading for the past several days or so my uncle showed up and I had to help him, plus yesterday I visited my Grandpa at the nursing home and went immediately drained of all emotion, and also I'm rewriting my Huntik crossover which will replace the old one and it'll be taken down those who read it and reviewed it, can I say thank you for everything on that story but I need to rewrite the story because thinking about it I didn't love the one I made sorry and thank you**


	5. Maximum Security Squad

**A/N so happy hellish 2020 can't wait for April anyways sorry for not uploading here's what you missed I got a house, I'm seventeen, and my dog is now a rat up to date yet? Well to bad moving on I'm gonna do something special at 4:00 in the morning since I can't sleep four characters!**

Name: Alcarvura

Race: Horned Lavenicus

Class: Paladin

Subclass: unknown

Background: Acolyte

Str: 16

Dex: 15

Con: 15

Int: 8

Wis: 16

Cha: 15

Description: a 9'10ft tall horned lizard with red scales cladded in an orange jumpsuit ripped because of his spiky back he always has a cross around his neck and has no scars

Backstory: Alcarvura or Al, Carevu, or Vura your choice was very religious stating when young he was saved by his god which he never mentions his name but he's the shortest and typically the weakest of the maximum security group and tends to rather want to heal rather than fight completely opposite to Gaia who he butts heads with he was arrested to due to nearly commiting genocide of the wood elven race because and to quote "My God wants them to burn to see whether or not they are made of wood or that a lie the told as well."

Name: Velo`Thendu

Race: Corivilus

Class: Fighter

Subclass: Unknown

Background: Soldier

Str: 20

Dex: 15

Con: 17

Int: 17

Wis: 13

Cha: 14

Description: at 10ft tall being the second shortest he is an ape with a massive structure every muscle is clearly from his soldiering days and working out when he can his black fur is matted and rough and his wings are currently clipped inhibiting him of flight and he wears an orange jumpsuit but only the pants

Backstory: Velo is clearly the leader as both Surt and Vura are idiots and Gaia refuses to do anything but fight he say he was a captain at one point of his homeland but he refuses to tell anyone where his kind live saying he's protecting it by not telling and what not anyways he was arrested for an assault on a male human in a bar fight destroying the bar and cleaved through several other people leaving 17 dead and 93 injured and wounded.

Name: Gaia

Race: Dryad (Watcher)

Class: Druid

Subclass: Unknown

Background: Hermit

Str: 16

Dex: 17

Con: 17

Int: 15

Wis: 19

Cha: 12

Description: she's made out of wood and plats standing at a rather tall 12'6 she is the second tallest only by a few feet by Surt she has a feminine mask over her face and her body has some things only a woman would possess and her shape is womanly plus she continuously tells people that whenever they ask and she refuses to wear the jumpsuit so they carved her number on her wooden shoulder plate

Backstory: she says she's a dryad even though many don't believe her and some don't believe her to be a women at all apparently she chose to look that way she used to look like the dryads everyone picture but then decided to instead to the sentinel to all of nature and became a watcher dryad which no one knows of or even heard of one until now she was jailed because she killed an entire hunting festival breaking a agreement between the dryads and the empire which was reforged immediately

Name: Surt

Race: Crocadilian

Class: Barbarian

Subclass: Unknown

Background: Outlander

Str: 18

Dex: 14

Con: 19

Int: 12

Wis: 16

Cha: 15

Description: at a colossal 14'10ft he is the biggest humanoid prisoner he wears only the pants of the jump suit and has a few scars around the face his body is built like a doomsday machine

Backstory: hatched and raised in some swamp Surt was apparently fostered by a pixie couple who he calls Ma and Pa who had a house on his back as he lazily floated around the swamp he doesn't know if there are more of his kind and would rather just live with his Ma and Pa than with them he was arrested to destroying all of a heavily guarded fortress the reasons why he did so are unknown

Real Life: so these four yeah I'm proud anyways I've never used them and for roleplay purposes Surt is stronger than Velo got it but yeah they're big and in Gaia and Surt's case Giantess and Giant respectively and they're strong and more importantly Surt is an innocent swamp child who must be protected so who's in on the Surt protection squad sign ups start now

**A/N right so few announcements Satyr family is gone and will instead be one shots or multiple about Alpis being random characters from any other series' father because Satyr's spawn will always be Satyrs and also I'm serious on the Surt Protection Squad I will die for this Bayou baby**


End file.
